


[Podfic] Storyteller

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofStorytellerby MerfillyAuthor's summary:Uhura shares her stories
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95009) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](LINK) | 00:01:47


End file.
